Romance à Impel Down
by Wonder-Papaye
Summary: Domino, fétichiste? À croire que oui... Lemon! Domino x Crocodile


Ses pas claquaient sur le sol d'Impel Down.

Domino avançait d'un pas décidé, comme à son habitude, les yeux cachés par ses lunettes de soleil. Mais sous son air très sûre d'elle, elle était en proie à de nombreux doutes.

Déjà, elle était descendue au dernier étage alors qu'elle n'en avait pas l'ordre. Et ce n'était pas pour vérifier l'état des prisonniers. Elle était là pour le voir lui.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait aperçu, elle avait été captivée par son regard doré. Bien qu'elle ait trouvé ces yeux magnifiques, elle les avait vite oubliés. Mais ils étaient revenus la hanter. Puis ils étaient devenus obsédants, son cœur pourtant froid se mettait à battre plus fort quand elle pensait à eux.

Et elle était là, au sixième étage pour pouvoir les admirer. Pour voir si ils étaient comme dans son souvenir.

La blonde s'arrêta devant une grille. Un homme grand, bien qu'assis, était dans au fond de la cellule. Elle prononça son nom avec son habituel calme indolent.

« Crocodile. »

Le prisonnier releva la tête et fixa son regard sur la femme.

Sa mémoire l'avait trompée. Les yeux du criminels étaient bien plus beaux que dans ses souvenirs. Son self-contrôle l'empêcha de rougir. Elle se rapprocha de la grille.

« _Pourquoi es-tu là ? Je suis au sixième cercle, je suis condamné à la solitude jusqu'à ma mort. Tu n'as pas à être ici. Grommela-t-il d'une voix grave

_Je suis Domino, la vice chef des gardes et un criminel n'a pas à me donner d'ordres.

_Je répète ma question, fit le corsaire déchu en se rapprochant des barreaux de sa cellule, Pourquoi es-tu là ?

_Ça ne te concerne pas. répondit la blonde d'un ton froid

_Si cela ne me concernerait pas, tu ne te serais pas arrêtée devant moi. Tu voulais voir si j'étais mort ? Malheureusement pour toi je compte rester en vie le plus longtemps possible.

_Bien tenté, mais ce n'est pas ça. Je voulais juste vérifier quelque chose.

_Que voulais tu voir ici ?

_Tes yeux. Je voulais voir tes yeux. Adieu Crocodile. J'espère que tu te plais bien dans ta cellule au frais. » Lança Domino en tournant les talons.

Crocodile la regarda s'éloigner, abasourdi. Elle était sérieuse quand elle disait qu'elle voulait voir ses yeux ? Elle n'avait pas eu l'air de mentir.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le corsaire, qui restait un homme, se mit à reluquer la blonde qui s'éloignait. Jolie. Dommage qu'elle soit de l'autre côté.

Bien que Domino ait gardé sa démarche assurée, elle sentait ses jambes flageoler. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, elle s'écroula comme une poupée de chiffon. Ses yeux. Ils étaient encore dans son esprit. Elle allait faire demi-tour. Il fallait qu'elle puisse les admirer de tout son soûl. Et désormais elle ne voulait plus seulement voir le regard du corsaire. Elle voulait voir tout son corps. Mais pas juste le voir. Elle en voulait plus.

Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire désormais.

[…]

Crocodile s'ennuyait ferme. Et dire qu'il était censé passer le reste de sa vie dans ce cachot sombre, sans plus jamais revoir la lumière du jour. C'était déprimant. Tout ça à cause de ce fichu Chapeau de paille.

Des bruits de pas le tirèrent de sa rêverie. Domino.

Un léger sourire apparut sur la face du balafré. Pourquoi revenait-elle là ? Pour ses beaux yeux ?

« _Crocodile, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Dit calmement la gradée

_J'attends.

_La bonne c'est que tu vas avoir de la compagnie. La mauvaise c'est que c'est ma compagnie. »

Crocodile haussa les sourcils. Un cliquetis se fit entendre. Domino rentra dans la pièce close.

« _Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es dans ma cellule ?

_Je te l'ai dit, Crocodile, je viens te tenir compagnie.

_Tssss...siffla narquoisement l'homme d'Alabasta, tu crois vraiment que j'en ai besoin ?

_Je ne le crois pas. Je le sais.

_Présomptueuse.

_Arrogant. »

Les deux se toisèrent et s'affrontèrent du regard. Crocodile finit par abandonner la lutte au grand déplaisir de Domino qui aimait se noyer dans les yeux jaunes du criminel.

« _Et petit joueur avec ça.

_C'est toi qui est venue vers moi. J'étais très bien tout seul.

_Menteur.

_... »

N'y tenant plus, Domino se rua sur les lèvres qui la tentaient depuis un bout de temps. Elle embrassa sauvagement le corsaire qui répondit au baiser, l'intensifiant encore plus. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

« _Je suis peut être un criminel, arrogant, petit joueur et menteur mais moi au moins je ne suis pas une espèce de nymphomane qui saute sur les prisonniers...

_Je ne suis pas une nym... »

La blonde fut coupée dans sa phrase par un baiser du balafré.

« Je te pardonne car moi je suis un violeur de jolies filles perdues dans la même cellule que moi. »

De nouveau ils s'embrassèrent, les deux gardant les yeux ouverts, Domino pour se plonger dans ceux du criminel et Crocodile pour déshabiller du regard la femme.

Il aurait bien voulu saisir la gardienne par la taille et la coller à lui mais ses menottes lui interdisaient. Il savait que Domino aurait pût lui ôter mais il ne se risqua pas à lui demander, sachant pertinemment que quelque soient ses sentiments, elle restait au service d'Impel Down et lui même ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il aurait fait d'elle sans ses menottes.

Enfin si il savait. Il l'aurait forcée à l'aider à s'échapper de ce trou à rat, la tuant sûrement au passage. Et aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, il préférait rester là avec Domino que dehors et sans elle.

Il se flanqua une magistrale baffe mentale. C'était quoi ces affirmations ridicules ? Depuis quand il se mettait à déblatérer des choses aussi niaises et stupides ? Le frisson que lui procura un nouveau contact avec la blonde confirma ses doutes. Il se remit une tarte mentale. Et puis encore une autre pendant qu'il y était. Il avait choisi le meilleur moment de sa vie pour tomber amoureux, quand il était condamné à la perpétuité. Franchement bravo !

Une autre série de baffes mentales. Il devait faire une drôle de tête puisque Domino l'observa un instant les sourcils soudainement froncés.

Crocodile eut un mince sourire.

« _Efface moi tout de suite ce sourire de ton visage Crocodile, je vais me vexer.

_Ce n'était pas mon intention. »

L'ancien corsaire blottit sa tête dans le cou de la vice-chef des gardes. Elle sentait bon. Son odeur était aussi envoûtante que celle de Nico Robin, dans un autre genre que la traîtresse. Si la brune dégageait un parfum de mystère, la blonde était entourée d'une aura de cuir et de sauvagerie.

Pendant qu'il se livrait à son analyse olfactive, Domino était un peu décontenancée. Mais cette désorientation ne dura qu'un instant, son sang-froid reprenant toujours très vite le dessus. Elle passa sa main droite dans les cheveux du brun pendant que l'autre passait sous le haut rayé, uniforme typique des détenus.

Elle se mit à explorer ainsi son torse, pendant qu'il s'était mis à lui mordiller et lécher une partie de sa peau blanche près de la clavicule. Répondant à sa provocation, elle lui pinça un téton. L'air outré du prisonnier la fit sourire, et même (exploit!) rire.

Le rire cristallin qui résonnait contre les murs sombres de la cellule arracha un sourire imperceptible à l'ancien homme du gouvernement.

Domino, ayant repéré ce mouvement de mâchoire, décida de s'asseoir sur les genoux de Crocodile, face à lui, pour pouvoir réellement profiter de ce moment. Ils s'embrassèrent encore. Passionnément. Comme si leurs vies étaient en jeu. Leurs langues s'étreignaient, se caressaient, faisaient la même chose que leurs mains qui avaient décidés de découvrir chaque recoin de peau de l'autre, même si cette tache n'était pas facile pour Crocodile, gêné par ses menottes de granit.

Domino jeta un coup d'œil aux menottes. Par conscience professionnelle, elle ne les lui enleva pas. Il allait devoir encore les supporter un moment.

Elle commençait à avoir chaud. Innocemment (ou presque), elle déboutonna un peu son uniforme, laissant Crocodile découvrir une vue très sympathique sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux intéressés lui valurent une petite claque sur le nez, vite remplacée par un léger baiser.

« _Lunatique.

_Pervers. »

Domino continuait de se dévêtir lentement, consciente de l'effet qu'elle faisait. Ça faisait des mois que Crocodile était seul, des mois qu'il se faisait plaisir tout seul, des mois qu'il attendait un miracle pour fuir d'ici. Alors forcément, une fille qui le chauffe, ça fait forcément de l'effet. Surtout quand elle pose sa main dans l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Bandant.

D'humeur joueuse, elle l'allongea dos au sol, se mettant à califourchon sur lui. Elle lui retira avec délicatesse ses vêtements, pour faire durer le moment et aussi parce qu'il n'avait que ses habits là, si elle les déchirait, elle s'en voudrait. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

Elle se pencha sur lui, embrassant et léchant chaque parcelle de peau. Elle s'amusa un instant avec ses tétons et avec son nombril, avant de redescendre plus bas vers l'objet de ses convoitises. Les soupirs que Crocodile peinait à cacher l'enivraient.

Une chaleur intense leur dévorait le bas-ventre.

Elle considéra un instant l'engin. Imposant. Elle suçota d'abord le gland avant d'enfourner le reste. Ses gestes étaient sûrs, elle prenait plaisir à admirer le visage crispé du brun. Lorsqu'il se libéra dans sa bouche elle prit soin de tout avaler.

Non pas qu'elle appréciait particulièrement le goût mais une tache de sperme dans sa cellule ne manquerait pas de faire courir des bruits. Domino détestait les rumeurs.

Crocodile, un peu déstabilisé de ne pas être dominant comme à son habitude au départ, commençait à se prendre au jeu. Ça avait du bon d'être soumis aussi. Il n'y a qu'à laisser faire et profiter.

Mais, il jugea qu'il était temps de reprendre les choses en main. Enfin, autant qu'on peut le faire avec des menottes. Il fit basculer la blonde sous lui, en l'embrassant pour lui retirer l'envie de revouloir passer au-dessus.

On ne convainc pas Domino avec de simple baisers. Il le comprit rien qu'en croisant son regard. Pour argumenter, l'ancien corsaire se mit à lui lécher longuement le clitoris, goûtant à la cyprine. Domino céda devant le poids des arguments.

Il lui embrassa une dernière fois le nombril avant de passer à l'étape suivante. Il prit soin de la pénétrer lentement, gravant dans sa mémoire la moindre expression du visage de sa gardienne. Le moindre mouvement de hanches provoquait une pression des doigts de la blonde sur sa nuque. Vraiment, tout cela était bandant. Et il était en prison. Comme quoi on peut s'offrir du bon temps partout.

Les râles étaient de plus en plus forts, le plaisir aussi. Ils arrivèrent au sommet de la jouissance pratiquement en même temps.

Aussitôt, ne se laissant pas le luxe de retrouver son souffle, Domino se rhabillait sous l'œil un peu médusé de Crocodile. Elle partait déjà ?

Il sentait revenir la solitude, encore plus mordante qu'avant. Il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Quelque chose de vrai, de sincère, de passionné, d'amoureux. Il savait quoi dire. Il n'osait pas. _Je t'aime._ Il ne l'avait jamais dit. Les mots se bloquaient en travers de sa gorge.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter si vite mais, elle était garde d'Impel Down. Son absence n'allait pas passer inaperçue très longtemps. Elle se noya une dernière fois dans ses yeux. Elle aurait aimé qu'ils se soient aimés sous d'autres cieux, plus cléments.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir s'enfuir avec lui.

Mais elle savait que c'était un projet insensé. Elle aurait perdu son amant en s'enfuyant. Et elle n'aurait pas survécu à cette perte.

_Je t'aime_. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise car ils ne pourraient sûrement plus être aussi proches. Elle le devait. Elle inspira profondément, tentant vainement de calmer son rythme cardiaque.

« _Domino...Je crois que je t'aime.

_Je crois que je ressens la même chose Crocodile. »

Ils scellèrent leurs paroles par un baiser plus long, plus profond qui contenait encore plus de sentiments que les précédents.

Domino s'éloigna d'un pas égal. Elle sentait le regard du corsaire déchu peser sur elle. Et elle adorait ça.


End file.
